


Till There Was You

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Katz is the Best, Both are Juniors in High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal to the Rescue, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Hannibal, tw: gay slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdo Will, they mostly called him, he had a few friends but no one that he could confide in.<br/>Or at least he didn’t until Winston ran away from him on a walk only to end up in Hannibal Lecter’s arms</p><p>High School Hannigram told in snippets as their relationship progresses.</p><p>From a Prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a new boy in school. 

Hannibal wasn’t like anyone else. Will noticed how easily he fit in, moving from group to group but not attaching himself to anyone. Will envied him the ease in which he could adapt to any social situation while Will struggled to even say hi to people. 

Weirdo Will, they mostly called him, he had a few friends but no one that he could confide in. 

Or at least he didn’t until Winston ran away from him on a walk only to end up in Hannibal Lecter’s arms. 

Will blushed as Hannibal held the dog, looking surprised but not entirely upset.

“God, I’m so sorry.” 

“It is quite alright.” 

Will had only heard Hannibal talk to other people, never to him but his voice always sent shivers down Will’s spine. All the girls he’d heard giggle about how sexy it was, a purr of smoothness that Will had never heard from anyone else. 

“He usually isn’t so…”

“Enthusiastic?” Hannibal teased, smiling. 

Will laughed, “Reckless, I trained him from a puppy. He…you don’t want to know all this.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You make me want to, Will.”

“You know my name.” 

Hannibal helped put Winston back on his leash, “Of course, you are one of the smartest students in school save for myself.” 

Will blushed, “Thanks. I…”

Hannibal pet Winston’s head, “May I join you?” 

“I guess. Sure.”

That was how Will met Hannibal for the first time and it didn’t take long after for Will’s fascination to develop into a crush. Hannibal listened well and was always very patient with Will’s nervousness. 

Their new found friendship got noticed at school. Will had been the subject of Freddie Lounds, Tobias Budge, and Freddie Chilton’s disdain long before this, so having Hannibal’s ear when they didn’t just made him even more of a target. 

Hannibal didn’t know about it because Will didn’t want to tell him. They always met up to walk home after school so when he got the first black eye Will texted Hannibal that he was busy and please just leave without him. 

The answering text was just: Yes. 

Will breathed a sigh of relief as he headed outside only to run into Hannibal waiting right in front of the school doors.

The first touch of Hannibal’s fingers to his face made Will shiver.

“I will ruin him,” Hannibal whispered, his eyes darkening, “You do not have to tell me who did this I am quite aware.”

Will shook his head, “It will just…” 

Hannibal smiled, “Tobias has been quite adamant in gaining my admiration since I first started at school less than seven months ago. I turned him down. He is quite jealous of you.” 

Will frowned, “He called me a fag and said I…” 

Hannibal kissed him then, Will sighing into it and barely able to enjoy the touch it was so quick.

Hannibal smiled, “I dare him to repeat the name to me.” 

Will laughed, “He’ll find out about this, everyone is staring.” 

Hannibal kissed him again, Will’s hands coming up around his neck as he did. 

When they pulled apart this time, Will was flushed and breathless as Hannibal’s answering smile made him feel at ease for the first time in a very long time. 

“Let them.”

From that day forward, Hannibal walked him to and from classes, never far away, and Will Graham suddenly had became more than a blip on the Baltimore High School radar.


	2. Chapter 2

They were a couple now. 

At least Will thought they were?

Will had never expected to be the other half of a couple, never expected to feel someone’s hand in his walking the hallways at school or the hateful glares that used to be about his weirdness now about envy for whose attention he currently had hold of. 

Hannibal seemed not to care or even notice the looks, though he kept close watch on Tobias who seemed afraid to even look Will’s way these days with Hannibal so close. 

It had been two weeks into their new found couple status that Hannibal invited Will to come to his home where he now lay in the grass with his boyfriend. Was Hannibal his boyfriend? 

“Are we dating?” Will asked suddenly from where he lay on Hannibal’s chest, staring up at him. 

Hannibal frowned, “I would have thought so? I invited you to my home, you have met my family.” 

Will blushed, “I’ve just never…I mean…I’ve…no one’s ever even looked at me that way before let alone asked me out or kissed me.” 

Hannibal took his hand, bringing it to his lips, “I am glad to hear it.” 

Will smiled, “I don’t know why you would be. You know what people are saying.” 

“That you are offering me sexual favors in exchange for popularity of some sort.” 

Will frowned, “Yeah. Not like I care, it’s just…” 

Hannibal pulled him closer as he whispered, “Will, I do not expect a thing from you but your company.” 

Will smiled as Hannibal’s hand came under his chin, “I like hanging out with you too. I didn’t have a lot of people to talk to before.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I am glad to be considered your friend then, if nothing else.” 

Will licked his lips. “I wouldn’t say that,” he leaned in and kissed Hannibal trembling as he moved in closer. It was a soft touch of lips that had them both sighing   
and when Will pulled away he was still shivering despite it not being cold. 

“Will, I…” Hannibal started, but they were interrupted by his aunt’s voice calling from inside. 

Hannibal answered her in quick Japanese, sitting up slowly as he frowned, “Murasaki says you need to be leaving now, I apologize.” 

Will smiled,”It’s okay I just…” 

Before he could finish Hannibal shot up, startled as he stared down at what looked to be a snake slithering in the grass. Will laughed, “It’s just a garden snake.” 

He picked it up and carried it over to the elaborate gardens that surrounded them, sitting the snake inside before turning to see Hannibal smiling at him. 

“What?” 

Hannibal came close and hugged him, kissing Will as he said, “My fierce mongoose.” 

Will laughed, blushing, “God, you better not be getting any ideas of nicknames because Will is just fine.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I will try to restrain myself from using it,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “May I walk you home?” 

Will’s house wasn’t far from here but he wanted nothing else than to have Hannibal walk him home. “Please.”

They walked home hand in hand, Hannibal kissing him once more before he said, “Goodnight, I will be here in the morning unless you prefer to meet at school.” 

Will smiled, “I’d love to walk to school with you, I…I’ll see you at seven?” 

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, I will be here. Goodnight, mongoose.” 

Will laughed, “I said not to call me that!” 

Hannibal shook his head, turning to head back home as Will opened the door and headed inside. 

He couldn’t wait till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not completely helpless, you know?” Will mumbled, Hannibal’s hand in his as they walked down the hallway. 

Hannibal smiled, “I am well aware. Your snake catching skills alone are above any I have ever witnessed.” 

Will laughed, blushing, “Shut up, I’m serious.” 

They both had two different classes next, Hannibal in Honors Math and Will had Honors English. The rest of their scheduled lined up rather well, even if his overprotective boyfriend wanted to walk him to class they were usually right across from each other. 

Until now.

“I’ll be fine, just go. You’ll be late.” 

Hannibal frowned, “If you are sure.”

Will kissed him quickly, looking around to be sure no one was looking but seeing several people stare their way. He blushed, “I’m sure. I’m just gonna take a leak and go right to class. You just go be brilliant.” 

Hannibal smiled, letting go of his hand slowly as they parted and Will headed into the bathroom before English hoping no one was inside.

Will froze as he stepped around the corner, Tobias Budge washing his hands as he entered. He started to walk past and Budge said, “You finally got your mouth off of Lecter’s cock long enough to take a piss I see.” 

He ignored it and was ready to turn the other way when the door opened only to reveal Freddie Chilton who looked just as pleased as Will was worried to see him. 

“Will, we were just talking about you,” he said, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder and backing him up into the wall with a push. 

“Don’t touch me,” Will growled, and Freddie grabbed for his glasses and Tobias laughed. 

“Oh no, we’ll make him spoiled for Lecter’s…”

Will kicked at Chilton’s leg and heard him curse as Will felt tears on his face just as he tried to run. Someone grabbed his shoulder yanking him back against the  
other wall. 

“Uh uh, Will, there’s no way we’re letting you get out of here,” Tobias started, laughing as Freddie held Will’s other arm, the two of them not paying enough attention to the opening of the door behind him. 

Will saw Hannibal before they did, the growl he emitted as he yanked back on Tobias’s arm before he pushed him against the wall making Will tremble not knowing if it was from fear or relief. 

Chilton let Will go, his hands up as he said quickly, “We were just…” 

Hannibal growled, “If I ever,” he yanked on Freddie’s shirt as he pulled back on Tobias’s arm the other teen’s moan making Will smile, “Catch either of you even looking in Will’s general direction…”

“We won’t! We won’t!” Freddie cried, just as Hannibal let them him go, “Just let him go, he…” 

Will wiped his face, “My glasses.” 

Freddie handed them over, Will putting them back on his face as he watched Hannibal turn Tobias around to the wall, smiling as he saw the fear there. 

“Hannibal, let him go,” he said softly and Hannibal looked at him, “You were crying.”

Will put his hand on his boyfriend’s arm, “Please.” 

Hannibal did, growling as Tobias said, “I won’t, I won’t,” the two other boys taking off as Will watched still shaking even when they’d gone. 

Hannibal’s arms were around him tightly and Will said, “You came back.” 

“I had a strange feeling that I needed to be here with you. When I saw them…” 

Will closed his eyes, tears forming again remembering, “You could’ve broken his arm.” 

“I would have, if you’d asked it of me.” 

Will shook at the words, pressing his face against Hannibal’s neck, “I wouldn’t.” 

Hannibal pulled back slightly to kiss him, his fingers on Will’s cheek, “I never wish to see you crying over something I can prevent.” 

Will smiled, “You can’t beat up everyone who looks at me wrong.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You are sure of this?” 

Will laughed just as the bell rang, “We’re both late now, you know.” 

Hannibal took his hand, pulling Will towards the bathroom stall, “I find myself feeling rather ill, do you not?” 

Will blushed, “So we’re just gonna stay in the bathroom making out?” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “We have not yet done such a thing. I find myself looking forward to the possibility.” 

Will pushed his glasses up on his nose, “I guess, we…” 

Hannibal kissed him then, pulling Will into the first stall and shutting the door behind them. They spent the time till the next bell doing sharing their first make out session and neither thought the time wasted.


	4. Chapter 4

“I want to meet this kid,” Will’s dad said one night as they both sat on the couch watching TV. 

Will swallowed, “I…it’s not…I just…” 

His father sighed, “Son, if he is important in your life I want to meet him.” 

Will nodded, “It’s only been a few weeks, I mean, he’s not really…” 

Ben Graham turned Will’s shoulder to make his son look at him, “Are you ashamed to show him our home, boy? Because you know if he’s some rich snob I don’t think I want you hangin’ out with him anyway.” 

Will frowned, “Dad, it’s not that I just…” 

“Will, if he really does care about you I don’t think he’ll mind.” 

Will nodded and took out his cell to text Hannibal. 

Dad wants to meet you. 

The response was immediate: 

I would love to meet your father. 

Will smiled. 

Our house, tomorrow night at seven? 

Hannibal’s answer: 

I have been hoping you would allow me to see the inside of your home, Will. I am very pleased. 

That was why the next day Will was now worried as hell because it was almost seven ten and no Hannibal, or answers to text messages. 

“Will, I’m sure there’s an explanation,” his dad said, “Calm down.”

“I knew this was a bad idea. He probably heard about…” 

There was the noise of as car in the driveway and Will ran to the window to see Hannibal’s expensive Bentley had arrived. His father leaned over his shoulder and whistled, “Just how much money did you say this boy has?” 

Will mumbled, “I didn’t.” 

His father stared a bit longer and then there was a knock at the door. Will ran to open it up and smiling at Hannibal on the other side. 

“Hi.”

He was wearing a suit, obviously tailored, and Will missed the casual formal he usually wore. This seemed almost too straight laced, and Will knew he wasn’t like that. 

“I apologize,” Hannibal said as Will let him inside, “My uncle was arguing with me about having you both over to our home instead.” 

Will frowned as his father’s eyes widened, “Nice to see you from the opposite side of the door, son,” he said to Hannibal. 

Hannibal smiled, holding out his hand, “Nice to meet you Mr. Graham.” 

“Ben,” his dad said, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal nodded, letting his hand go as they headed for the kitchen. Will smiled as he watched Hannibal pet Winston, who rubbed up and probably dirtied his   
suit but the other boy didn’t turn him away. 

They all sat down and began eating. Meatloaf, his father’s favorite and Will had made everything they were eating even though some of it was microwaved from cans. 

“Will cooked,” his father said, winking at him, “He was pretty excited.” 

Hannibal looked at Will with a smile as he cut his meatloaf, bringing the fork to his mouth. He closed his eyes, sighing as he swallowed. “Perfect.” 

Will blushed, looking down, “Thank you.” 

The rest of the evening went well. His dad didn’t ask too many embarrassing questions, though he did offer to buy them condoms and Will almost choked when   
Hannibal said, “I have already got that taken care of, Ben. I would never endanger Will that way.” 

His father smiled at Will, almost laughing as the night continued. 

Hannibal shook his father’s hand before they retreated to Will’s room, his dad leaning over and whispering, “I like him a lot, son.” 

Will had cleaned his room almost obsessively since last night and when Hannibal paused in the doorway he frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I am just taking it all in. I have imagined your bedroom in some of my fantasies, but this is…not at all what I imagined.” 

Will blushed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. “You can’t say stuff like that and not expect me to want to…” 

Hannibal sat down on the bed with a bounce, holding his hands out for Will to crawl in his lap. They kissed with ease, Will had gotten more used to it since their first time and his flush was not out of embarrassment when he said, “You really bought condoms?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, “Just recently, yes,” he kissed Will again, “I would never pressure you into anything but I would like to be prepared.” 

Will sighed, grinding down on his lap, “You…yeah, maybe you should keep one around just in case.” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s cheek, “I will not have sex with you with your father in the next room, Will.” 

Will laughed, “Not tonight, I just…just in case.”

Hannibal’s hands came under Will’s shirt, Will shivering at the touch, “I was hoping, that you would agree to go to prom with me next month.” 

Will looked up with wide eyes. “Really?” 

Hannibal frowned, “Do you not want to?” 

Will smiled, kissing him wetly, their noses brushing as he pushed Hannibal back down onto his bed. When they pulled apart many minutes later, flushed and panting whispered, “I’d love to.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck, “I will buy our tickets Monday morning.” 

Will sighed, “I…maybe you can help me pick out a suit.” 

Hannibal lifted his head, smirking, “I would love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe Lecter is taking Weirdo Will to prom,” he heard Freddie Lounds say loudly behind him as he ate, tensing up at her words that were obviously for him to hear. 

Several others at the table behind him laughed, making Will want to get up but knowing that was exactly what they wanted. 

“I still can’t believe they’re still going out,” someone giggled, “You’d think that Hannibal had better taste, I mean that accent and those clothes,” the girl sighed, 

“He’s so hot.” 

Freddie joked, “He’s probably got something wrong with him too, I mean why the hell would anyone even touch that? And I heard from the committee that they’re going to prom.” 

“Oh my god that’s hilarious!” 

Will moved his head down and kept breathing, his appetite lost now completely. 

“You okay?” 

He looked up and saw a girl he’d never spoken to before, Beverly Katz, sitting across from him. “I’m fine.” 

“I know we don’t talk, but Freddie is a bitch and just jealous. She only wishes she could have Lecter. I mean…” Will heard Freddie scoff from behind him,   
obviously listening in, “So don’t listen to them, okay? Don’t you EVER listen to them.” 

Will smiled, “Thank you.” 

She got up out of her chair and sat down next to him, leaning in to say loudly, “So Will, did you hear that Freddie wears a wig? I think it’s doll hair.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head as he heard Freddie’s outraged yell from behind him. 

“I’m Bev,” Beverly said, holding out her hand, “I think we have Honors English together.” 

Will nodded, “Yeah, I sit right behind you.” 

Bev bumped his shoulder, “So…tell me all about how hot your boyfriend is. Loudly, with details.” 

The rest of lunch was so much better than the beginning had been.


End file.
